A Malfoy Never Begs
by slygref15
Summary: What a Malfoy want a Malfoy gets! But a Malfoy will never beg! A short fic I thats been bothering me for quite for a few weeks now. Will be 2 to 3 chapter long. DG with mention of HHr and RLu.
1. Chapter One: The Curse of the Fiery Red

Disclaimer: A girl and her friend walks down the street talking. All of a sudden the two girls stop and notice a book on the street pavement. The girl bends down and pick up the book and brought back up to let her friend inspect it.

Rachel: Hey Pam! Look at this, it's a Harry Potter book that some one have left behind.

Pam: Man I love reading those books, who would just live there copy lying around on the street.

All of a sudden the book comes to life the boy in front of the cover took the two girl in to the book.

Rachel: What the? How did we get in here!

Boy: Hi my name is Harry Potter and welcome to my world.

Pam: How did we get here?

Harry: I use my magical power to bring you here.

Rachel: Wow! Cool! I loved reading the books, even have some fan fiction written about it.

Suddenly five other wizards and witch, which she recognize as Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, and Ginny, come out of no where and had their wand pointed at Rachel and Pam.

Harry: You dare steal J.K Rowling's characters and sell them as your own.

Rachel: No! No! You got it all wrong! I don't steal or sell them I just write fan fictions for fun. I know that Harry Potter and the other characters are owned by J.K.R and Scholastic and all those people with money who could afford them. I don't have a cent!

All of them put down their wand.

Harry: In that case it all good!

Rachel and Pam wipe there forehead that was full of sweat with their arms and calm down.

Pam: Wow! That was close!

Summary: what a Malfoy want a Malfoy get! But a Malfoy would never beg. Draco's POV. One Shot

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Draco/Ginny

****

A Malfoy Never Begs

Chapter One: The Curse of the Fiery Red Hair

Lucius had always thought me, from the minute I learned to cry for my food, that a Malfoy never begs. A Malfoy takes action and know people in high places to get them what they want. We Malfoys always use our money and our name to get what ever it is we desire. In other words a Malfoy always get what they want. But Lucius Malfoy had never truly met Ginevra Weasley.

I would be lying if I said I didn't have feeling for her before she decided she had feeling for me. The feeling wasn't clear to me at first and believe me when I say I tried everything I could to try and discard it away. But I couldn't help it she was everywhere. Every corner I turned, every classroom I entered, in the hall, at dinner, in breakfast, and even in my dreams. I couldn't get rid of her. From her first to her third year she fallowed Pothead around like he was some saint that came down from heaven and she had that dreamy look that you now only see in Loony Lovegoods face. I was always so fascinated by her and her fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. I would imagine my hand getting lost in that bundle of red silk she calls hair while I press her body firmly on a wall snogging the life out of her. I have had moment when I pass by her close enough to actually get a hint of her scent and with my very delicate senses I could detect her shampoo scent, which was the scent of apple with hint of lemon. But the one thing about her that was the most toxicating and seducible was her eyes. I could get lost in her eyes, one glance at it and you are forever in her spell. Sometime I do think that she had me under a spell, or in this case a curse, a curse that will draw me to her every time I try to pull away. Yes it was her eyes that captured me and trap me in her little game.

She had finally gotten over her bloody crush on Scar head on her fourth year . I only wish I could've seen the famous trios face when they find out that Weasels younger sister had started dating before anyone them. Now fifth year was the year Ginny Weasley had finally caught my full attention. At the age of fourteen she had the body of a goddess but not just any goddess she was Venus herself, the great Aphrodite, beauty was bless upon her (at least in my opinion). But her beauty was not the only thing that got me hook to her, oh no there was so much more to Ginevra Weasley. Her wit was another thing. Yes she had wit and she had guts. One would need guts to throw hexes at me. I remember the exact moment that made me decide I wanted her.

__

Flashback

We had them cornered and they was trap. They wouldn't be able to get away now. Umbridge would have a field day with this. Captured trouble making Gryffindors, life couldn't be more good right this moment. Crabbe, Goyle, and me had them surrounded now and soon they will be our little prisoner. So foolish to have thought that it was this easy, when our guard was down and they made us think they were defenseless Ginny point her wand right at me and all of a sudden giant bogey were flying right at me. This gave them enough time to get out of the corner they were trap in and got away.

End Flashback

She didn't notice, probably because I was at the floor cringing in pain for one of her bogies hit me right on the nuts, but I was staring at her and while she ran away from me. A person should have been mad and plot revenge on the girl but not me. No that was when I fell madly in love with Ginny Weasley. And then I decided that then that I would do anything and everything to make her mine.


	2. Chapter Two: She's Mine!

Disclaimer: I can't come up with another story to for my disclaimer right now, an I'm pretty sure that most of you found it kind of lame so I'm just going to stick with the basic. I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that you would recognize in the fix. So please no suing.  
Summary: What a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets! But a Malfoy would never beg. Draco's POV.  
Rating: PG-13  
Paring: Draco/Ginny ****

A Malfoy Never Begs

Chapter Two: She's Mine!

I knew I needed her to be mine. I needed to have her and I was willing to do anything to have her. Anything! Now I know I might be an evil, sexy, irresistible, git of a Slytherin at times but as a Malfoy I needed to put my Malfoy honor first before I get what I want. And that means I need to let her finish her relationship with the Corner boy before I move in to take the girl. For a Malfoy would never steal a women's heart while it still belong to another. (Well there is an exception, but that's only when we really want a woman. In this case I didn't need to butt in for I knew it was going to last.) But when their little relationship ended so did the term and I had to prolong my plan of making her mine. One thing I would never understand is how the Corner boy could have let her go for Chang, Ginny's three time the women Chang will ever be. If I was him I would have begged to be taken back and be with her. (Don't get me wrong though I'm glad he went running to Chang and living Ginny wide open for me.)

The wait wasn't that bad really. Since my father was locked up in Azkaban my summer was the best ever. The house was silent and I was free to do what ever it was I wanted to do. And the best of all it had given me some time to plan ways for me to be able to get her. Oh I had so many ways just swimming around in my head. So many indeed. There was one where I was going to hide in the corner of the hall near the Gryffindor Tower then wait for her to pass alone. I will then grab her by her arm and drag her to the empty classroom just a few yards away and there I would kiss her passionately and in there I would confess to her my obsession for her and she would fall madly in love with me. But that was just one way there were plenty I had come up with and many of them were good to, I bet some of them might have even worked. But all that planning and I didn't even get to use at least one of them for all went straight to Hades when I saw her at Diagon Alley that summer.

The start of the term was in a week and my mum and I were shopping for my things. I was absolutely bored and I had wanted to wander around. So I asked mother if she can manage without me and she had agreed to let me wander while she bought me my things. I was exiting Flourish and Blots, for me and my mom was there buying my books for the fallowing year, when them when I saw her. She looked stunning as ever, even though she had dirt all over her face and her hair was an absolute mess, she looked drop dead gorgeous. And if it was even possible she looked even better than last year. She was walking with Potter, Granger, Lovegood, and the youngest boy Weasel. It looked as though Granger and Potter had finally hooked up while Lovegood and the older Weasel couldn't take their hands off each other (it was sickening really!). Though she might have felt like a third wheel for hanging with them she looked happy. Happy to see that her friends were happy and had found a right person for them to love. But I knew that deep inside her, she was longing. Longing to have someone to love and caress her like Ron loved and caressed Luna. She longed for someone to claim her as his own like Harry did with Hermione by putting his arm around her to let everyone know that she belong to him. I knew this for I knew her and I knew she was longing and I was longing for her. I just knew that I could give her what she wanted and so much more that she will no longer long for anything.

It took me a couple of second to realize that I was staring at her and that she was looking at me right back. She was giving me a what-are-you-staring-at look and I scowled back. They sat down on the table that was in the other side of the busy street that I was at. The other four didn't seem to notice me and she hadn't said a word about me. I looked at her for few moments while she looked back at me. Then coming up with a quick plan I started to walk away but not before I gave her a quick wink. I knew she was curios and she would want to find out why I gave her a gesture like that and I knew that she was going to fallow me. And I was right.

I made a turn in next corner and waited for her. And just like I predicted she fallowed me but in my advantage she didn't see me turn in the last corner to hide in giving me the element of surprise. She stop right on the spot where she though I would have last been and to my luck right in front of me. That's when I decided to grab her arm really quickly and drag her in to the dark corner I was hiding in. I quickly put one of my hand on her mouth so she could have no time to scream and attract attention. And put her up against the wall I was leaning in just a moment ago and put her between the wall and me. Her eyes were looking at mines with a look of surprise but scared she was not. Mines and her eyes had a staring contest for a couple of moments. She was trying to read what I was thinking through my eyes and I was trying to read what she was thinking through hers. I then notice that my hand was still on her mouth. I didn't know what she was going to do if I took it off but I took a chance and took it off anyway. I was expecting the worse to happen when I let go of her. She could've scream or shout or even run away to tell her brother and Potter what I just did and I'm sure the two would have came looking for me to beat me to a bloody pulp. But she didn't and I didn't hear a peek out of her. She just kept on looking at me. I don't know how long me and her were staring at each other. But there was nothing but silence between me and her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Look…" But I didn't give her time to speak for as soon as her mouth opened I came down and captured her mouth for a kiss. A kiss that I've wanted ever since the first time I saw her lips. Once again I was expecting for the worse and I knew before I took the kiss what a big step this would be when I do it. I was waiting for her to pull back, push me to get away or at least struggle to get free. But she didn't she took the kiss like she to had wanted it. And when the shock of the kiss was gone she took both her arms and put it around my neck. I would have never expected this from her. I expected shouting and some slapping and even some crying but this… well this took me in a bit of a surprise. We were kissing until we had to come up for air and when we finally did we looked into each other's eyes again. The look of passion and want was in her eyes now and this made me want to get back to what we were doing and kiss her again until she was out of breath. But to my luck we heard voice calling out for her. It was that dam brother of hers. She turned her head for a sec when she heard him. But she turned back and once again giving me a kiss a passionate and wanting kiss. When she broke it she looked in to my eyes again looking for an answer when she couldn't find any she gave up.

"You and I need to talk! Meet me at the astronomy tower after the feast when we get back to Hogwarts." She said in a rush then kissing me one more time before she left. With that last kiss she let go of me and run towards the direction where she had heard her brother shouting her name. I fallowed her a couple of minutes later to find that she was reunited with her group. She looked like nothing had happen and I heard her tell them that she got caught up with this book she found at one of the shop. I watched as they all started to walk away and just watch her as she left. I then walked back to the store where I was going to meet mom while I thought about our next meeting when I will see Ginny again. Yeah I finally got what I wanted and it will only take a little more effort to finally make Ginevra Weasley mine.

_A/N: Now it's time to promote my Prefect Blend Group. If you guys like the story (I am sorry for the chapter) please join my Prefect Blend group. It's a really great group that is dedicated to H/Hr, R/Lu and D/G. I swear guy its really cool for I have some of the best moderators on the world and they make the group really fun. I really shouldn't say it my group for a lot of us works on the group together and with the team work we all put in to it the group turned out to be really cool. So if you want a very fun, active, cool, H/Hr, D/G, R/Lu, group join Prefect Blend. Here's the site: See you all there = !!!_


	3. Authors Note

__

A/N: I rewrote the last chapter again. And that was my last effort on rewriting that chapter. I think I'm pretty happy with that one. I found that my mistake on the last rewrite was that I was trying to put some dialogue in it and it just doesn't work in this chapter. I'll put in the dialogues in next chapter. If anyone is interested the last rewrite is at the bottom:

****

First Version of Chapter Two

I made a turn in next corner and waited for her. And just like I predicted she fallowed me but in my advantage she didn't see me turn in the last corner to hide in giving me the element of surprise. She stop right on the spot where she though I would have last been and to my luck right in front of me. That's when I decided to grab her arm really quickly and drag her in to the dark corner I was hiding in. I quickly put one of my hand on her mouth so she could have no time to scream and attract attention. And put her up against the wall I was leaning in just a moment ago and put her between the wall and me. With my hand on her mouth she could not scream, shout, talk or make any sound. Her big brown eyes that always seem to put me under a spell was looking into mines with a scared looked in them. I then turn my head to the side and thought for a moment what I was doing and what it was I was going to do. Then I looked back to her brown eyes and the look of being sacred was still in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I took my hand of her mouth and step back. I was expecting for her to leave but she didn't she stayed right on the same spot where I last left here. She still look scared but there was something else now in her eyes. I couldn't quite figure it out. I leaned against the wall and slowly slide down to a sitting position. I didn't want her like this. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I don't want her to think that I will hurt her for I would never do anything that would hurt her physically and emotionally. Heck I would even give my life to protect her. But the Ginny that was looking at me right now looked scared and confuse but I don't want her to. So I spoke.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you. And it's obvious to me that you're scared. I want to tell you something but I don't want you to be scared of me. So when you're ready to talk come find me. So just go now alright!" I said as I raise my left arm and pointed my finger to my left signaling for her to live. But Ginny didn't live she stayed right where she was. She stared at me for a couple more minutes trying to study what I was thinking and in a couple of minute she started to walk towards me. I looked at her eyes again. The look of scared was now gone and the look of determination and confusion now replace it. She was slowly walking toward me and I didn't do a thing. I didn't move a muscle and the things that were going through my head were: What is she doing? Why isn't she leaving? What I'm I going to do now? Why is she coming close? All of it was confusing me. But finally she was close enough that my shoe that was at the end of my stretch out legs was touching hers. She leaned down and sat in front of me Indian style. She looked at me with determination and spoke.

"I'm ready! I'm not scared anymore!" She said as she stared in to my eyes.

"Alright!" I told her. "What I'm about to say my shock you and maybe even piss you off but remember that I will not lie and all the stuff that is about to come out of my mouth will be the truth." I continued and she nodded.

"Okay Weasley! I'm not going to bit around the bush and just come out with it. I've fancy you for a while now and I'm pretty determine to get you and make you be mine. I might sound pretty determine but that only because I'm a Malfoy. I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you by forcing you to be with me but know that I do have feeling for you." I pause and looked at her. She was pretty quiet and this kind of disturb me a bit. Her face expression hasn't change and she didn't look shock at all. A couple of moments of silence came and all of a sudden I was surprise to hear her laugh but I knew that she was going to react that way and I knew exactly what to say. I have been planning this talk for a whole summer.

"Look I know you must think that why would I Malfoy want you…" I was silence by her finger on my mouth but she kept on laughing.

"Malfoy you are hilarious!" She said. I was a bit confused about why she stopped me while I was trying to explain to her how I felt.

"My I ask why?" I asked her.

"Well first of all I'm not dumb! And second of all you scared me half to death by making me think that this had something to do with death eater business." She answered. I was still a bit confused but now I'm a little relief to know at least she wasn't scared of me. What I was really confused about is why I would think of her as dumb. As if reading my mind she answered my question.  
"I knew you fancied me Malfoy!" This shocked me. How could she have known? I have never told a soul.

"Who told you?" I questioned.

"No one told me. I can of figure it out myself." She looked at me straight in eyes and explained.

"I see you looking at me when you think no one was looking. And I also see you fallowing me around like some stocker. Then you kept on taunting Michael when I was dating him. At first I thought you fancied Hermione…" that creep me out. "… but then I saw the look in your eyes when your talking to her and that looked is not the same one as the one you gave me. Look Draco I fancy you too. I want you to know that I'm not scared of you. And I too want to be with you. So if you're willing to give it a try. I would love to be with you." She said as she stood up. I stood up right after and my face was just a couple of inches away from hers and I wanted a kiss so badly. So I did what I wanted and kissed her. It was a sweet and passionate kiss and I can tell that she enjoyed it as much as I did. And when we back away from each other her eyes were filled with passion.

"I have to go my brother and friends might be looking for me. Meet me at the astronomy tower after the feast at Hogwarts." She said as she kisses me one more time and left.

I couldn't believe it. The women of my dreams felt the same way as I did and now she is mine. Oh I was happy. I thought that I was the happiest bloke in Diagon Alley that day. What I didn't know was that with those kisses I was hooked and with those kisses I was going to give up my father teachings to be with her. And that something was going to happen that hasn't happen to a Malfoy for such a long time. A Malfoy was going to beg.

Yeah I think I like the new version. Tell me what you guys think okay. And Please review!!


End file.
